


Kink

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them had intended this to happen. They hadn’t planned it and they definitely didn’t see it coming. But still, when Elliott wakes up on Saturday morning, head a little fuzzy, wrapped in Kurt and Blaine’s high thread-count sheets, his best friends’ naked bodies pressed against him, he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret. Judging by their bashful smiles, neither do they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> written for the klaine advent but posted separately because well yeah. You can find my other advent fics [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5328824/chapters/12304241).
> 
> Warnings for drunk sex

Originally, it was supposed to be a Pamela Lansbury reunion. Dani excused herself as she unexpectedly had to pick up a shift at her new job and Rachel bailed last minute, presumably to see Jesse (which she denied, but her pink cheeks told otherwise).

Kurt had been looking forward to do something as a group, and although he loves hanging out with Elliott, he calls him to ask if he minds Blaine tagging along as well.

Elliott is enthusiastic as  always, telling him ‘the more the merrier’ and there’s no reason for Blaine to stay in alone on a Friday night.

Since it’s only them, they decide on a gay bar night - something they haven’t done since they had broken up and Blaine had left New York.

So they invite Elliott for dinner, starting what they’re expecting to be a long night.

“There’s a new-ish club, not to far from here,” Elliott tells them as they’re getting ready after dinner. He’s already dressed to go out, in skinny jeans, black leather vest and his eyes enhanced with a bit of eyeliner and glitter.

“Really?” Blaine steps out of the bathroom with a can of hairspray.

“Yeah, I’ve been a few times, it’s cheap but not trashy, the DJs are good and the guys are hot.”

“Well, we have no interest in that.” Kurt joins them, taking the spray can from Blaine to fix his hair, apparently not satisfied with what Blaine is doing.

“You can still look,” Elliott shrugs, watching Kurt style Blaine’s hair to his liking. And his. Blaine’s ‘going-out’ look includes his hair a lot looser, making him look looser, and well, Elliott considers himself a fan.

“Or be looked at,” he adds with a smirk, thinking of how there’s guys staring at his friends dancing together every time they have a night out together. Understandably, though - it’s quite a sight.

“Well I’ll only be watching Kurt,” Blaine says, a slight tinge of red coloring his cheeks.

“Aaaw,” Kurt coos, rewarding him with a kiss. Elliott just rolls his eyes.

“If you do that in the club you’ll get applause,” he promises. “So what do you say?”

Kurt looks at Blaine who nods.

“Sure, sounds fun,” Kurt says with a smile. “I just need to put on my shoes and get my wallet, then we’re ready to go.” He scurries off to their bedroom, while Blaine joins Elliott at the kitchen table.

“One day you have to let me put some eyeliner on you,” Elliott tells him.

“No way. I can’t pull something like that off. I’m not… you,” he says.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was,” Blaine grins.

“Well then you should also trust my judgement. Just a little bit of black under your eyes, and you’ll have Kurt wrapped around your little finger,” he promises.

Blaine’s cheeks redden. “I don’t need make-up to enhance my sex life,” he protests.

“Fine,” Elliott says, a little disappointed. “But I’m not giving up!”

Blaine sets to reply but stops when their bedroom door opens behind Elliott and Kurt steps out. Elliott turns around and woah, okay. Kurt’s skinny jeans, short-sleeved shirt with the top buttons undone and knee-high boots completing the outfit make him look some sort of gay bar god.

“You look … good,” Blaine says, a little breathless.

“I think hot was the word you were looking for,” Elliott corrects and Kurt grins, twirling to show off his outfit and finishing with a little bow.

“Now what do you say, let’s crash that club?”

“Yes!” Kurt and Blaine agree with excitement.

*

The club is only a few blocks away and they’re soon drawn in by the vibrant atmosphere, pressing through bodies, to get a drink from the bar.

“Cheers, boys!” Elliott raises his glass to clink it with theirs.

When they’re done with their drinks and downed a round of shots - tequila with cinnamon and orange, at Elliott’s suggestion, they move to the dancefloor.

The music is good, a steady and fast beat and the perfect mix of new club tracks and remixed classics that have everyone singing along.

They laugh and shimmy and get more drinks in-between, getting tipsier and looser by the hour. Kurt and Blaine stay with him, always including him in their dance, even if it’s obvious they belong together. They can’t quite get rid of their habits though, engaged in a heavy make-out session in the middle of the dancefloor when Elliott returns after getting another round of drinks.

He grins at the guys around them staring, and decides to give them some time.   
It’s not like it’s a hardship - objectively his friends are really hot, and he doesn’t care if that is creepy coming from a friend, but watching them kiss like that leaves him a little turned on. He is a gay man after all. Though he has to intervene when Kurt starts groping Blaine’s ass.

“Okay guys, if you keep going like that you’re gonna have to charge the crowd. This is not a peep show,” he says, handing them their shot glasses.

They look embarrassed (and turned on, his brain supplies), so they gratefully accept the drinks and down them in one go.

Thankfully there are no further incidents of Elliott having to save his friends from committing public indecency, and they keep dancing together.

It’s almost two in the morning when they stumble out of the club together laughing.

“Oh my god that was SO. Much fun!” Blaine shouts, giggling.

“Shhhhh,” Kurt says, also laughing.

“Mmmmh it was a great night,” Elliott says, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “I really needed this guys. But I don’t want it to end,” he whines with a pout.

“Well we do live really close,” Kurt says, words slurring a little. Blaine and Elliott turn their heads to look at him curiously. “And we do have those bottles of wine,” he continues, tilting his head.

“Oh!” Blaine says, clapping his hands excitedly, and ow, he shouted that really loudly into Elliott’s ear. “You could come over and we can have wine and talk! Or sing karaoke!”

And yeah that does sound like a good idea.

“Maybe not karaoke, if we don’t want our neighbours to call the police,” Kurt admits.

“Booooo,” Blaine and Elliott say in unison, before breaking out into laughter.

They’re still giggling when Blaine lets them into the apartment.

“Ooooh I wanna lie down on the bed!,” he mumbles once they’re in, shuffling off to their bedroom.

“Blaine!” Kurt calls after him, shaking his head as he goes to the kitchen to retrieve the promised wine and some glasses.

“I’m sorry,” he tells Elliott. “Someone had a little too much to drink!,” he says loudly.

“It’s fine,” Elliott says, grinning.

“I love this bed!” comes Blaine’s muffled voice from the bedroom. Kurt gets a bottle of water from the fridge as well, handing it to Elliott.

“We’re not getting him out of there,” he explains. “But our bed is big enough, we can sit there, and it is comfortable.”

“Cool,” Elliott agrees, following Kurt into their bedroom. He’s pretty sure his brain is trying to have some naughty thoughts about Kurt and Blaine in their bed but he’s not coherent enough for that right now.

They share the bottle of water first, and it helps them sober up a little together with the fresh air from before. For a while they only chat, until Blaine complains he’s bored and they decide to play “Never have I ever.”

It starts out pretty tame, Elliott cooing at Kurt never having failed an exam and them laughing when Blaine admits he’s never managed to watch a Disney film without crying.

“Neeever have I ever had a threesome,” Elliott says when it’s his turn again.

Kurt and Blaine turn to look at each other, then proceed to do nothing.

“Oh come on!” he says, taking his own sip.

“You can’t be serious.”

Kurt and Blaine shrug.

“Oh my god,” Elliott moans, faceplanting into their bed.

“This is such a waste,” he sighs.

“Well it’s not like we’re too vanilla or something,” Kurt defends himself. Elliott sits up again with interest.

“Kurt!”

“What? Blaine just the other day you just said it would be hot!”

“Oh god,” Blaine mumbles, burying his face in his hands.

“Yo, no shame here!” Elliott says, raising one hand.

“And honestly you can’t tell me you couldn’t find anyone because there’s guys checking you out ALL the time. Honestly, boys would line up to have a threesome with you, and frankly, I would be in that line!”

He might have gotten a little more intense than intended with his speech but well it’s the truth.

Kurt stares him with doe-eyes, setting his wine glass on the night stand.

“What?” He glances at Blaine to Elliott, who suddenly feels on the spot. Fuck, he’s a performer.

“Well, come on guys, you gotta know how you look. I’m just telling it how it is.” He finishes off his wine, putting his glass with Kurt’s.

Kurt and Blaine are still staring at him. Then at each other. Then back at him. It drives him crazy.

“We didn’t do it because we don’t wanna do it with some random guy,” Blaine explains eventually.

“Huh,” is all Elliott can say. They can’t be really suggesting what he thinks they are. Right?

He doesn’t exactly remember how it happened, but the next moment Kurt and Blaine are kissing, leaning over him where he is perched in the middle of their king-sized bed. Elliott is so close, he can hear them, sighs and moans, tongues sliding wetly.

Suddenly there’s hands on his thighs, his chest, pulling at his vest, scrambling to get it off.

So this is really happening. They’re losing clothes fast, Kurt and Blaine still kissing, until Kurt is kissing Elliott, deeply, exploring, while Blaine lets his sweet mouth wander down Elliott’s chest, towards his briefs.

He bucks his hips as Blaine kisses and nibbles at his hipbone, rubs his fingers under the waistband teasingly.

Elliott loses track of what’s happening, lips and hands everywhere, hard cocks pressing against his body (and shit, Blaine really lucked out with Kurt). One moment Kurt and Blaine both on his cock with their mouths, hot wet tongues rubbing over his length, pausing for a dirty kiss whenever they meet right above his head.

Later Elliott finds himself sucking Blaine’s cock into his mouth while his husband presses lubed fingers into his hole, causing Blaine to let out staccato whines that leave Elliott’s skin prickling.

He can’t tell who comes when or how or how much, but eventually they all collapse into a heap of sweat-sheened and flushed bodies, laughing quietly as they come down from their high.

None of them had intended this to happen. They hadn’t planned it and they definitely didn’t see it coming. But still, when Elliott wakes up on Saturday morning, head a little fuzzy, wrapped in Kurt and Blaine’s high thread-count sheets, his best friends’ naked bodies pressed against him, he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret. Judging by their bashful smiles, neither do they.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
